1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for intensifying the sun's thermo radiation, as well as improved means for storing and distributing the water so heated by the sun's thermo radiation.
Prior art devices which include generally flat plate type solar heat water tanks suffer from their inability to receive maximum radiation from the sun at all points in the sky unless they are being constantly re-oriented. Re-orientation of these flat plate collectors involves a considerable additional expense due to the associated hardware necessary to bring about such transition of these plates, and they still fail to provide the efficiency available in the present invention, especially when the sun is low in the horizon.